Alone on the Condor
by Mistress Taru
Summary: A FinnStork one-shot. yaoi, lemon


Trouble

Summary: Finn and Stork are alone again on the Condor. (dramatic music) Finn/Stork

Warnings: yaoi, lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

ZZZ

"Oh, come on! Work, work WORK!" Stork panicked, wriggling the controls desperately. He finally hit the emergency button, which triggered the landing gear at the last minute, the Condor coming to a jerky landing on the nearest terra. "GAAAAAH!" Stork sobbed.

"Hm… the Condor must have taken some damage during our last battle." Aerrow said.

"Augh, I wish we still had the shields." Piper said, sulking.

"Well, come on." Aerrow started for the hangar. "Let's go to the depot to get supplies. Stork, uh…" Stork groaned in misery. "Just… stay here and do what you can. Junko, Finn, let's go."

"Aerrow, I'm worried about Stork." Piper whispered to her friend as they left for the hangar. "He's acting stranger than usual."

"I've noticed." Aerrow replied. "I've got an idea, though."

"What?" Piper asked.

"Finn!"

"Huh? What?" Finn asked, following behind Aerrow.

"I'd like you to stay here with Stork." Aerrow turned to face him.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, fixing the Condor is not my thing." Finn replied, scratching his head.

"That's not what I meant." Aerrow stopped, putting his hands on Finn's shoulders. "I want you to stay and talk to Stork."

"What?!" The blonde's eyes widened. "But, what am I supposed to say to him?"

"Hey, you're the smooth talker around here." The redhead smirked. "Think of something." Finn smiled nervously. He'd just recently told Aerrow and Junko that he liked Stork, but no one knows if Stork feels the same. Aerrow patted his shoulder and went to the hangar with the others, and Finn heard their skimmers fly away.

"Now it's just me and Stork. Alone. On the Condor. Again." He gulped. He wished he had more time to prepare.

Finn walked back to the bridge, finding that Stork had not moved from his flumped over position. Finn sighed and walked towards his friend. "C'mon, Stork, this thing breaks all the time. Why is this different from any other time, huh?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just…" Stork stood up, rubbing the timepulse. "I'm getting really tired of it breaking, that's all."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Finn shrugged. "But, you cheer up, anyway. Because I… I worry about you sometimes, you know?"

"Heh, worry? About me?" Stork snickered.

"Yeah, dude. You don't have to be so alone all the time, Stork." Finn didn't even notice that he was getting closer to the merb. "I mean, you have me around. What more could you ask for?"

Stork smirked, thinking that Finn was kidding. But then he looked into his blue eyes and saw that he wasn't. Stork opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly felt Finn's lips on his own, sealing his words with a kiss. Stork, though he enjoyed it, was stunned and could not move. Finn took this the wrong way, thinking that Stork didn't like him doing this. So he pulled away, disappointed.

"S-Sorry, I thought… MMM!" It was Finn's turn to be shocked as Stork grabbed him and crushed his lips against his. Finn blinked a couple times before kissing Stork back, slipping his tongue deep inside the merb's mouth. Finn felt Stork groan deeply, and it fueled him to go a little further. Finn wrapped his hands around Stork's waist and pulled him closer, their bodies rubbing together harshly. "S-Stork…"

"Finn…" Stork replied, his breath stolen. The blonde teen looked at the merb, never seeing him look so open and accepting before. He took Stork's hand and led him to his room.

The blonde let Stork sit on his bed. He bent down to kiss him once more, his fingers finding the merb's belts and unbuckling each one, and then pulled away for a moment to rid Stork of his top. Stork blushed a deep shade of red as Finn took a moment to stare at his bare chest.

Finn just smiled wide and took off his own top, and then gently motioned for Stork to lie back on the bed. He followed, gently getting on top of his new partner. "Hey, Stork, are you sure about this?" He remembered to ask. The merb quickly nodded, wanting Finn to continue. The blonde nodded back and leaned down to kiss those lips again, overwhelmed by that taste.

Finn decided to be gentle, not wanting to scare the already paranoid pilot. He used one hand to caress Stork's face while planting sweet kisses all over Stork's thin neck. Stork let out a choked moan, turning his head to the side, giving the blonde access. Finn moved lower, tenderly kissing Stork's chest. To Finn's surprise, Stork ran his fingers through his hair and pushed a little on his head, silently telling him to go down even further.

"God, Stork…" Finn choked out between kisses, quickly getting lower as the pilot commanded. His fingers found the hem of Stork's bottoms and pulled them down and off completely. Stork flushed an even deeper shade of red, if possible. Finn ignored the shyness and gently gripped the merb's length. Stork hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back on the pillow and grinding his nails against the bed-sheets. The blonde wasted no more time and caressed the tip with his tongue, and then began gently stroking and sucking at once.

"Nngh!" Stork groaned between gritted teeth, pushing his hips up a little. He felt Finn's throat vibrate on him as he did. Finn sped up, and the merb released without warning inside Finn's mouth. Finn swallowed it all quickly, and then sat up, wiping the rest from his chin.

"Stork…" Finn looked down at his lover, who was panting hard. "Stork…" He repeated. The merb looked up into Finn's blue eyes. "Are you ready?" Stork nodded quickly, his eyes urging Finn to continue. Finn undid his pants and pulled them down, letting his erection out from under them. Stork's eyes widened; the blonde was bigger than he thought. "You like it?" Finn asked, smirking. Stork blushed again, embarrassed that Finn caught him staring. The blonde moved his fingers to Stork's entrance, pushing two of them slowly inside the pilot.

"Ah!" Stork cried out as Finn fingered him, spreading his legs wider. His length slowly became hard again. When Finn thought Stork was ready, he positioned himself between the merb's spread legs, his cock pushing against his entrance. Then, the blonde leaned forward, thrusting carefully inside Stork. "Augh…"

"You okay, Stork?" Finn asked. Stork nodded once more and jerked his hips up. Finn continued, thrusting deep inside the merb's tight entrance. "Oh, yeah, Stork…" Finn leaned down and kissed Stork's lips. Their moans were stifled in each other's mouths as the two new lovers came at the same time. The blonde collapsed on top of Stork, the two panting to retrieve their lost breath. Finn pulled out of the merb and sat up, touching Stork's flushed face tenderly. The merb looked up at him. "Stork, I… uh… hope I didn't… I mean…" Finn stopped, and then took a deep breath. "Stork… I… I think I love you, Stork." He silently congratulated himself for finally saying it. But, he was afraid that Stork wouldn't feel like that… "Ack!" Stork's arms wrapped around Finn's neck, pulling him down roughly.

"I love you, too." Stork whispered in the blonde's ear. Finn's blue eyes widened, hugging him back.

"R-Really?" He asked in a happy tone. "Oh, wow, Stork, I'm so freakin' happy right now!" He sat up and brought Stork with him, then embraced him again tightly.

"Yes, yes, me too." Stork choked out, pulling away from Finn. He smiled at the blonde, who had his dorky, conquering smirk on, happy that he didn't have to be alone anymore. After all, he had Finn; What more could he ask for?

ZZZ

Stork and Finn were in the bridge when the rest of the Storm Hawks had returned. Aerrow noticed the two were a lot happier than when they left earlier.

"So, did anything interesting happen while we were away?" The redhead asked. Finn and Stork looked at each other devilishly.

"Heheh, well…"


End file.
